2013.10.01 - A Match For The Rogue
Once a place of fun and joy, it is now one of hideouts and mayhem. Currently, Match sits atop the Ferris wheel on the outside of the car as it swings slightly and squeaks with his weight. He watches below the flashing police lights, the yelling, as a gang of thieves and smugglers are backed away and arrested, their goods seized. Really, Match isn't a very great detective still, but he does have heightened senses he isn't afraid to use when he gets a lead. It took him hours of tracking and following to get to this one after a stroke of luck. He had a little 'fun' busting it up though. Most of the weaponry is unusable as it was taken apart or mangled. Alright, so he got a little annoyed after being 'shot' fifty million times. "Stupid criminals," he grumbles. It was likely a show that Rogue have been watching herself unseen... Rogue was on her way to the airport when she saw the mayhem going on at the run down amusement park. Then she spotted the other member of the cape and spandex crowd and cursed. She asked the taxi driver to stop, and popped out. While she wasn't exactly a part of the team of X-men, when she saw a wrong was doing so Rogue still did her best to help out. She slipped out of the car and hid to the shadows, wasn't too hard considering her outfit. Rogue was dressed in a distressed thin black sweater with fashionable holes, with a pair of leather pants and gloves and green cowboy boots. She had her trademark white bangs and wore her hair long and curly. She would have slipped into her "costume" but that was packed away into the taxi. Plus timing. By the time she had made it onto the scene, it looked like things had been wrapped up, she whispered so the cops might not hear her, "Whoops. Ya try to do a good deed now and then." It's not really the words or even the woman that catches Leo's attention, it's the accent. It's...out of place, that Southern drawn. Match's eyes search, until he finds the very casual person in the shadows. He isn't sure who she is, but the white streak in her hair stands out. He soon takes a leap, leaving the Ferris wheel seat creaking loudly, with nothing there. It spooks a few of the cops, his accidental action. Match lands nearby, keeping to the shadows so he doesn't get questioned or carded, heading toward the woman's direction. He waits till he is only a few yards away before he scraps some gravel on purpose, only loud enough that she should be able to hear it. He is silent as he watches the girl, head slightly tilted. His hoodie is up, putting his face in shadow and perhaps not making the blue domino mask too obvious. His jeans look to be in good shape, and the Reebok sneakers likely not el-cheapos...but nothing really screams money on the kid, Match was careful in his selections. The red leather gloves with the wide cuffs are the only thing that perhaps really stands out if the domino mask is too shadowed that looks 'odd-ball' about him. Rogue jumped slightly when she saw the guy coming from the scene she took him as someone trying to flee the scene, her fists tightened, "Not exactly sure of what yer guilty of, but you best turn around and turn yerself in. Otherwise it's not gonna go well for ya." There really wasn't anything too remarkable about the girl. She just looked like some goth girl who may have taken a wrong turn. A slow blink at that, "Turn myself in for what? I'm registered." A registered superhero that is. "The question is, who are you?" Just because Match is registered, doesn't mean he wants to deal with the cops each time when there isn't a purpose in it. Today, not a reason to and waste of time...he just busted this guys up for the fun of it. His body doesn't seem to move, his hands relax at his sides and his head remains slightly tilted to the side curiously. Though, there is suddenly a flash of white teeth in the shadows as he grins, "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" There is humor in his tone, as if he found something really, really funny, that he has yet to share with Rogue. "Oh!" Rogue suddenly let out loudly, and then lowered her tone when she realized she was causing a ruckus, "Another from the cape and cowl crowd. Didn't recognize ya, hood and all. Thought you were one of the perps." Her body relaxed, she does however ignore his second comment, "Name's Rogue. Thought y'all mighta needed some help. Guess not." A chuckle comes from Match, "Where you going to scold them? I think your expression is a little too cute to be intimidating Rogue. Furthermore, 'rogue' means a dishonest, knavish person, a scoundrel, tramp or vegabond. Though it can also mean a playfully mischievous person or scamp." There is a slight pause before he asks, "So, which one are you?" There isn't any fear in him, and plenty of humor. He still doesn't get too close though, just in case for now. Rogue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "All of the above. But Ah wouldn't recommend judging no book by it's cover, whatever yer name was." She turned from him and slipped her hands into her pockets, "Be seein' you." Rogue didn't need to stick around hearing the definition of her own nickname. She had a plane to catch. But Rogue wasn't even sure if she even wanted to go to the destination. So she didn't walk away too fast. And Match watches for a bit, before he makes a decision. There is a slight sound, and then Match is beside you, just three feet to your right. "Match," he says in introduction. "Cause I can be anyone's 'match'," explaining the meaning of his nickname. "Got somewhere to be? Gonna be a looong walk. No taxis in three miles. They avoid this area unless they absolutely have to drive through it to get from point A to point B." And maybe he's fibbing a little bit about the distance or being able to see specifically 'taxis', but who knows, maybe the girl will fall for the bluff and talk. Rogue looked over to him and smiled, up close the kid was kinda cute, even if he assumed too much. She was used to it, "Match? Cool name but shouldn't you have like flame powers for somethin'? But hey, who am I to judge?" She shrugged as she walked alongside him, "No actually Ah was goin' by here with my taxi when Ah stopped and..." She saw in the distance that her taxi must have bailed on her. At least the guy was nice enough to leave her luggage behind. Rogue let out a strain of course words, "Yeah Ah guess they don't. That's just great." "Wrong 'Match'. I am a person able to cope with another as an equal; as in, to meet one's match," the young man explains. "A codename is more than just a thing, it is a representation of what one stands for, perceives themselves as, or wishes to achieve." Multiple definitions, just like the meaning of 'Rogue'. Though he rolled his eyes at the flame powers thing. "Anyway, my powers are much cooler than flames, though I guess you can call me 'flame resistant'," his humor dry. "And hey, your luggage hasn't been stolen, your lucky." Talk about looking on the bright side. But it sounds like Match is laughing at poor Rogue again. "Don't stress, it's not a huge deal. If you are nice to me, I can get you to where you are going with your luggage in no time." He's grinning again. "But only if you tell me the meaning of your name; dark past or prankster?" His tone is teasing and playful. "Ah don't really care hun, Ah was just foolin'." Rogue started scooping up her luggage, swinging one bag over her shoulder and grabbing the other rolling luggage with her other hand. "You seem to have a love affair with a dictionary. And if it /really/ means that much to you Ah use Rogue as the adjective; sly, sneaky, and unpredictable." She started hoofing it, again missing having Ms. Marvel's powers. She let out a sigh, not expecting the boy to follow, "Don't lecture me on what code names mean either, been at this since what. Ah was thirteen? Yeah." But Match does follow, "Unpredictable I can believe. Sly and sneaky? That I'd like to see." But then more seriously, "Thirteen? Seriously? Then again, I know someone that looks like they are ten and heroing, so guess I should just shut up and believe it." He hrms, "Seriously, you don't have to be carrying that stuff." Match moves to slide in front of Rogue as he walks backwards if she doesn't stop. "And I don't a love affair with the dictionary. I find the English language fascinating, but you more so Rogue." He offers his red gloved hands out, "Let me help. Where do you need to be?" Rogue sighed and let her luggage drop, "Airport. But my flight isn't for..." She checked her phone, "Hours. Just kinda wanted to wait there before Ah went back home." She glanced around them, "Know any decent diners, or a hot dog stand around here? Starved and Ah don't really know Gotham all that well, to be honest." Earlier that day hadn't quite gone as planned, and talking to a cute fellow hero could be a good way to pass the time. Not that she was exactly a 'hero' when she was thirteen. All in good time, maybe. Match doesn't grin this time, he smiles, "Really?" He does seem to light up at that. But he nods, "We can find something, no prob." He hrms, studying your luggage. He moves to pick up your check-in bag, and offers a hand for your carry-on which he loops about his neck. He then offers his gloved hand to Rogue. "Hold on," and he grins once more, "We are going to fly. And we will find someplace good to eat, or we can head to Metropolis for someplace good before heading back to the airport, plenty of time." Rogue relaxed and accepted his offer. She slipped an arm around his shoulders more stable position for flying, she had a lot of experience carrying other people and she knew how awkward it could be "Doesn't need to be no place fancy. Edible and halfway decent." Her face somewhat soured for a moment, "Oh and don't touch my skin. Got a condition." He might notice the leather gloves, that weren't quite needed for the weather just yet. "Condition huh?" Match studies Rogue's face. "Skin looks fine to me." He sounds curious, but otherwise doesn't push for right now. When he lifts to the air, he goes straight up at first. Rogue can feel she is secure...it isn't normal flight like when she carried someone. When Match's arm wrapped about her, it felt like her entire body was supported. He hovers in the air for a few moments as he looks about and hrmmms softly. "Let's go a little off the beaten path of local...Lower East Side," it has some chic areas. "There is a cafe I know. Excellent coffee, and damn good toasted sandwiches too. Not too fancy, but it's quiet and nice." Match then takes off. Rogue doesn't feel the slap of the wind as she should as buildings zip by below her as he heads toward Lower Metropolis. Rogue's eyebrows furrow together, she looked towards him "Listen Ah know we just met and all, but what exactly are yer powers? This aint like the kinda flyin' Ah used to do." Out of all of the powers she lost, she really did miss the flying. That wind whipping through her air, the speed and that little feeling you got at the pit of your stomach, like when you went through the drop on a roller coaster. Good times. But this was much more controlled, comfortable. She then adds, "Thanks for the lift. Could use a friendly face to talk to, even if it's a smug one like yours." She laughed, and winked at him. "Hey, not my fault I was born smug. But that's not all I am." At first, it seems Match isn't going to answer your question about his powers, but he finally relents, "Tactical Telekinesis. And don't ask me for the details, you might want to punch me." Match reaches his destination, lowering himself down a side-alley where a loading dock is. As Match is letting Rogue down first, his arm slips from her waist and his gloved hand slides along her arm before stopping at her hand, and then she is on her feet. He holds her gloved hand as he lowers himself, pauses briefly to lightly touch his mouth to her gloved knuckles, before his own feet finally touch the blacktop. "I've been told I can be endearing too." A small smirk spread across her plump lips, "Pretty slick too." She took the carry-on luggage from around his neck and slid it onto her shoulder. Why she liked being around a gentleman, she was still through-and-through a tomboy, "That so? Ah've had telekinesis, but nothin' specific like that. It's a fun one." She looked around them, certainly a better environment than where they were before, "So what were you doin' in Gotham anyhow? Breakin' up whatever that was goin' on in the park? Ah saw you flyin' around and stopped my cab. For better of for worse." The slick comment has Match chuckling. "Had telekinesis?" That draws his attention. But he nods, "Was tracking them from the harbor, smuggling guns. Pity you missed out on the fun, but the bullets were sort of flying. Morons kept trying to shoot me," he says with annoyance. "So effective, obviously." Apparently even though it does nothing to him, getting shot at annoys him. Match hands the carry-on over, and continues to carry the check-in bag. He heads for the street. "This is technically part of Metropolis," he lets Rogue know as she's going around. "I stray from this part of time when I get bored, which...happens often." Apparently, this is considered his home territory. The street isn't too crowded this time of night, and the cafe is dimly lit. Match opens the front door and holds it open for Rogue to enter first. He then follows behind. It's done in a classy tavern style with stained glass windows, wood carved tables and chairs. The benches are also wooden, no real padding. It actually has waitresses at this cafe, though there is a 'bar-like' area where one can sit on wooden stools and order coffees, teas, sandwiches, and soups. Rogue made her way into the establishment and nodded her head. Pretty nice, while she would have settled for a diner chain in Gotham this place was nice. She doubted taxis abandoned their fares here. "Sounds like you had yerself a swell evening then. Not sure how much help Ah coulda been but, well Ah try." She followed a waitress to a booth and ordered before the woman asked, "Coffee, black please and whatever is the soup of the day thanks." She placed her luggage to the side and made herself comfortable. Under the more distinct light the girl wore little makeup on her face, just a bit of eyeliner and powder on her cheeks. She looked like she could use a good nights sleep, but she still looked like a pretty young woman. "Well, depends on what you can do and tactics," Match says. "Honestly though, I would have just appreciated the company. It gets boring by yourself all the time." He falls quiet a bit until he slips the bag partially beneath the table, out of the way and takes a seat. He adds his own order, "Coffee, black, and your cheddar cheese soup along with an order of your sourdough bread for two." He of course has to introduce Rogue to the sourdough bread here. The dim light doesn't affect Leo's vision nearly as much as normal people's. He doesn't have night vision, but his enhanced vision and distance is just that good, that it's effective at night as well. "So...would I be putting my foot into my mouth if I noticed you appear to have mixed feelings about going 'home', and that I'm really curious?" "Gotta respect someone who can take their coffee black." She rested her elbows onto the table, and nestled her chin against the back of her fingers, "Observant, aren't you? Ah guess. Goin' back to Genosha. So yeah obvious issues but, Ah dunno." She leaned back onto her chair, and patted her hands against the table visually looking restless, "Ah'm a mutant. Seemed to fit. Needed a change of pace, anyway." She looked him over, he seemed trustworthy enough, "Was with the X-men for a while, but took a break. Money dried up, got the Genosha pitch. And here Ah am." "You are actually the first girl I know personally that drinks their coffee black," Match says with some humor. "I wonder if it means something." It's unique though, when only makes Match more interested in Rogue. "You are from Genosha?" There is concern in his tone. Not of Rogue, but for Rogue. But the next bit about being with the X-Men..."Alright, color me surprised, you managed to do it." He shakes his head. "Alright, what's this Genosha pitch?" He sounds curious, but it's also more than that. He knows Magneto personally. Guy actually helped him out majorly, but doesn't mean he trusts him. Respect him yes, trust him no. Rogue let a very sweet smile spread across her face, "That so? Well maybe it does mean somethin'." She accepts said coffee as its brought to them, Rogue thanks the waitress and then continues, "Not from Genosha, live there. Born and raised in Mississippi. Difference." She took a cautious sip of the coffee, it wasn't too warm thankfully, "Magneto gives a good pitch, and the whole thing is a good idea if yer a mutant. You get assigned to a role that best fits your abilities and skills, and get a home no matter what. Are you one?" Match shrugs, "Meta-human. I don't see much difference though, human is human, Earthling is Earthling. Not that way with Magneto. He has no middle ground. If pushed, there is no compromise, it's war." This is stated matter-of-factly. "Just keep that in mind Rogue." It sounds like Match knows him. "So what job do you do?" Match registers current address equals 'home' to Rogue. No strong ties to her birthplace, though it at least explains the accent so that makes more sense. He's going to need to speak to Magneto sooner rather than later again. His interest in Genosha just expanded past social and military implications. He raises his own cup for a sip, before setting it down. The soups arrive and so does the sourdough bread, sort of like short sticks. The waitress then leaves. He takes a quick glance about and then slides his hoodie back a little more. This shadows his face less so it's more clear, as is the blue leather domino mask. A few whisps of blonde hair can likely be seen as well, but those not near the table wouldn't be able to see much or register much in the dim lighting. As Leo's face is more fully revealed Rogue could tell that the boy was cute. Pretty ridiculously cute actually, she rubbed at the back of her neck and looked very focused on her soup suddenly, "Ah know. Just...his ideals sorta' matched mine right? With the X-men, we take care of these problems as they pop up, but overall goals? Doesn't quite happen. At Genosha Ah'm on security duty, and doin' little things to help my fellow mutants. Think we got a couple who are just 'different' yeah?" She took a sip of her soup, and it was a delightful taste as it slid down her throat. Rogue brought her bright green eyes to look over Match's face, "Ah'm sure you know, but yer pretty cute. Sorry for the 'tude earlier. Seem like a nice guy, even with your love affair with a dictionary and all." "Well, let me know if you are interested in other options. Just...be careful. There could be a real fallout over what Magneto is up to. It's not so much what he is doing, but how he is doing it." Still, Leo knows he is attractive, but when Rogue calls him cute?! Match actually coughs a bit in his hand. "Hey, I'm smart and stuff, sometimes I show it off with a little overkill. Call me eccentric." He picks up a piece of sourdough bread and dips it into his cheddar cheese soup before eating it. Yep, fooood! A way to cover up his embarrassment. Rogue reached over and touched at his bicep with a gloved hand and gently squeezed, "Given my history, every day Ah exist, Ah am completely careful." She took her bowl and gulped down the whole thing in a few moments. After whipping down her mouth she moved over to his side of the table and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, with that brief moment of skin contact she caught a little of his powers and memories, "Oh! Um. Sorry. Just wanted to thank you for the meal." For most, the skin's touch would have caused a feeling of fatigue, but perhaps someone like Leo? Barely a blip in the radar. Leo is at a power level...that a brief kiss, would just make his mind whirl a bit. The images likely associated with what he just saw...people eating with extreme etiquette as they all wear the same uniform, drinking coffee with a red head with freckles that smiles brightly, and sitting with Magneto for tea. Powers...just be Rogue feeling healtier and more fit most likely. Leo has to shake his head to clear it, even then, it takes a few seconds. His blue eyes narrow at Rogue suspiciously. But he then nods. He leaves his own meal unfinished, but does ask the waitress for a box for the bread. His hood had been yanked forward again. Match pays in cash and gives a twenty dollar tip of all things. Match will still be taking Rogue to the airport and give her the bread to finish off later. He will also ask...what area of Genosha she lives, and if she would mind a visitor later on... Category:Log